Life before oblivion
by BQ o SK
Summary: Once upon a time in ancient Egypt, the prince escaped from the palace and met a thief, he lied by telling her he was a common boy, so she was the only one who treated him as another human being. Time passed and, as their bodies, their feelings also grew up making them fall in deep love with each other. One day, when they thought everything was going to be better… it didn't. YamixOC
1. Prologue

**Disclamer: I don't own Yu gi oh!, I just own this story and my OC. Oh! And when I started this story I didn't knew about Yu gi oh! Arc-V, so please don't kill me because of my character name, please!**

 **Okay, today I finished school, so the next step is university :D and because of that I wanna submit this story today, so…**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Life before oblivion_**

 _Prologue_

Serenna had to blink a couple times before fully open her light blue eyes. Once her sight focused the first thing she saw was a blinding white roof full of gold details.

"What?" she whispered for herself while she rested her hands on the polished marble floor so she could stood up "Where am I?" said looking around; walls lined by gold and jewels perfectly carved with images and some things write in hieratic, she read them and she realized they were talking about the gods "The gods?" she was confused.

"So it is, young Serenna" said a male deep voice behind her which could scary her.

She turned and she saw him, he was tall, with a defined body, some old scars and all of that on a tan skin. With his strong right hand he was holding a long and thin spear and in the other a gold Anj. Resting on top of his head the Atef crown, oh! And I almost forget a very little detail: he had a scaly green head, a crocodile head. Serena immediately kneeled down; she was in front of the god of the Nile, Sobek.

"With me you don't need that kind of formalities, young lady" said very calm trying to calm the ginger down "Stand up and follow me, please"

Serenna obeyed and followed the god. She didn't know what was going on, she just didn't want to keep living without her love, so… what was she doing the great god Sobek?

"We have arrived" he said standing in front of a pair of big gates made out of gold and diamonds with a big wdjat carved on it. The gates opened and when she got in the only thing she could do was lie on the floor and praise the gods, all of them were there: Ra, Osiris, Seth, Anubis, Hathor, Satet, Isis; all the gods were there, even though, all of them were sit in one big circle looking her downwards and Maat, the justice goddess, was sitting on an altar in the middle above the rest; nevertheless, what scared her the most were Syler the sky dragon, Obelisk the tormentor and the winged dragon of Ra on the sides of the room.

"Young Serenna, you can stand up" said the goddess Neftis. Serenna obeyed.

"Do you know why you are here?" asked Anubis.

"N-no, m-my god" she couldn't help but stutter, she was nervous. Those were the gods, she had to be careful with her words, if she made a mistake, no matter how small could it be, she would be death.

"If we want to start this judgment, we have to review all the important aspects of your life" said Osiris.

Everyone turned their eyes above the only gates in the room, and there a dark purple cloud spinning in circles appeared and showed a picture, a picture of an eight year old little boy with singular tricolored hair getting out from a palace.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

* * *

 _ **Life before oblivion**_

 _Chapter 1_

An eight year old boy with tricolored hair and purple eyes put on a long and thick hood. He walked with strong, rigid and somewhat forced step.

"I am going to the city" he said to the palace guards.

"But, my lord…"

"No buts" he put his hood on covering his face and singular hair "I don't want you to follow me, refute or tell anyone" he used the strongest voice he could for an infant of his age. He didn't want to sound as a rude boy, but he always wanted to see what happened out of the palace, how the real world was and how the people he someday would rule were.

"As you wish…" ended the guard, he could be a child, but he was also the prince of Egypt, his little world would be stronger than theirs.

The boy walked around among the people feeling very normal, no bodyguards, no rules, no special treatment and no one looked at him weirdly… or that was what he thought. Once he got to the food area of the big market he could see how a kid stealthily took one apple and ate it. The seller realized it, so he got out behind the food stand and slap the kid very hard on his face, which made him fall. Atem ran before the seller could keep hitting the boy.

"Stop!" he cried standing between the boy and the seller.

"So you're brave, kid" the man snorted holding his hand into a fist.

Atem closed his eyes waiting for a punch that never came; he opened his eyes and found the seller on the floor and a little red hair girl holding his hand into a key. The boy behind Atem ran away while he was looking at the girl; she was beautiful and unusual, her eyes were light blue, her hair was bright straight and red, a fringe of five peaks and two locks framing her face, her tanned skin made her features seem weird and her clothes highlighted the obvious, she was too poor.

"Run!" she yelled making him exit from his trance, the guardians were coming with the seller. Atem didn't want the guards to see him there, he knew they would take him back to the palace and Ra knows what they could do the girl whom just saved him.

They ran away until Atem felt someone graving him rudely from the back of his clothes. From one second to another he was inside a dark cube underground with a stare upwards. Standing on the stare was the girl looking through the door on the ceiling what was happening outside.

"This time the guards are way too annoying" she said while she was closing the door walking downwards "You are very brave, even I haven't had a confrontation like that with Ahdor"

"Ahdor?"

"The guy from the apple stand" she said "Oh and who are you, by the way?"

"I…" he didn't think in that, right now he couldn't trust in anyone "What is yours?"

"Hey, you are in my house" she said "I easily can send you with the guards"

He sighed and said the first thing he thought "Yami…" said extending his hand to the girl.

"Serenna" she said taking it.

He looked around for a moment realizing the only check-light was the door on the ceiling "Where am I exactly?"

"In my home, underground, that's why the stair and the door upwards" Atem got surprised, so young and she was already living alone?

"What? And what happen to your parents? Where do you sleep?" it couldn't be possible that a girl so young had to live alone.

"I don't know, my grandmother told me they would back, but it didn't happen and when I was five she died… oh! And I sleep on the floor" she said pointing at the floor covered by straw "Now you answer me, where are you from? And with whom do you live?"

"I… uhm… I just got here… to the town" he lied "With my grandfather"

"Oh… well…" she didn't know what else to say "I think the guards aren't looking for us, well, I think not looking for you" she said looking through the door "Come" so they both got out.

When they were out Atem saw the ground, there was a lone stone which was the one she used to open the door from the outside.

"If you walk by the edged of the city and walk between the houses you will get anywhere you want without danger, bye!" she said before got inside her house again.

"See you soon" he said took leave indicating he would see her again.

He already had arrived to the palace being received by a very worried and little six year old Mana.

"Where have you been? I have been very worried!" she was talking very, very fast.

"You have nothing to be worried about" he said too calmed "I just took a walk"

Mana wasn't calmed down with that answer, just take a walk? She thought it was something else, somehow she knew it!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclamer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh!**

 **Oh! And there's and eight millennium item and I wanna clarify something, as "The Millennium Ring" was already taken, I had to call my millennium item "The Millennium Circlet", is the same ring for the finger but with** **other name, and I investigated it, that term is valid and I hope it doesn'** **t bother anyone.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Life before oblivion**_

Chapter 2

It was a new day and Atem and Mana were in their magic lessons. The future pharaoh always had a special talent with magic, but today was different; he was distracted, very distracted and everyone could notice it, but both Mana and his master didn't ask, they knew he wouldn't answer. It was now lunch time and he arrived to the table were his 'modest' lunch was waiting. He didn't ate, he couldn't eat, he was thoughtful; that girl, who he just met, had a lot of influence on him.

"Is everything alright, young prince?" Shimon took him out from his thoughts, should he tell him about his new friend? "Since yesterday, when you came back, you seem distracted" he pointed out "And you haven't touch your food"

"Is nothing, Shimon" Atem still didn't know enough about the girl, so he wasn't able to tell him "Shimon…"

"Yes?"

"Could you bring me a white rose amid bloom? If that isn't a big problem" he asked.

"Are you sure?" Shimon couldn't understand what would do a prince with a rose, besides, was impossible find those kinds of flowers in this times of the year. Atem nodded and Shimon couldn't object "Alright"

In the moment where Shimon leaved the room, the boy didn't lost time and escaped. He put on his 'commoner clothes' and went right to the town. Now in the village bazaar he found Serenna behind a wall, like she was spying someone.

"Hello!" he greeted while he was walking towards her.

"Hide!" she picked his clothes and put him behind the wall next to her "And hello"

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Survive" she said "See you at my home"

Atem couldn't answer, at the beginning he didn't understand until he saw her ran towards a man and take his little money bag. The man didn't realize it, but a guard did.

"Stop!" he cried, but Serenna kept running until she lost among the crowd.

Atem remembered he had to go to Serenna's home. When he got there he found her counting the money.

"Is not a lot, but at least I can have a lunch and a breakfast"

"Do you steal?" he was surprised. Back in the palace he had so much food for lunch that he never could eat it all, but she have to steal for eat. In that moment he realized he didn't know what was being an outcast.

There was an awkward silent until Serenna sighed.

"Maybe you don't know what is being poor, Yami, but isn't easy live being poor, especially when everybody thinks you are a witch just because of your hair" 'Yami' hadn't realized about that detail, she was the first and only person he have seen with bright red hair.

"But what does your hair have to do with this?" he had tricolored hair, and no one sees him like he was something weird… maybe because he was also the prince…

"You are a man, I don't understand why, but people treat them better" she said.

'Yami' wasn't sure about what she said.

"That isn't true!"

"What did you said?" Serenna always thought she was right, even when she wasn't, she _had_ to be right "C'mon! We are going out!"

"Where are we going?!"

"The roof of the houses, I'm going to show you the _actual_ world" she said pissed off.

Atem was fine with that because he'd learn about the people he'll rule one day.

They got on the roof of one house and they watched all the people around two hours. 'Yami' realized that what Serenna told him was true, people treated better men than women, he had to admit it.

"So it is, you are right" he said "But let's make a deal, if you stop stealing" she was about to laugh "And I will bring you food"

"What?" she thought that that was too good to be true "I will believe it when I see it, meanwhile I'm going to eat something" she said picking the money and going to the other end of the bazaar.

"As you say" he said rolling his eyes.

¡*!

Serenna saw all the food that 'Yami' brought her.

"Y-yami… I don't… I don't know what to say!" she said "This is too much!"

"I told you I would bring you food, if you stop stealing" he said.

"Thank you" for the first time Atem saw Serenna with an honest smile, 'Yami' blushed because he thought her smile was beautiful.

Serenna, without noticing her friend's blush, sat and started to eat with 'Yami' imitating her.

¡*!

Meanwhile, in the palace, the pharaoh was in the special room where the millennium circlet was. The millennium item; which utility was heal any kind of wound and sickness, the item that was once of his wife; was now shining. Aknamkanon's feeling was right, the time had arrived, the millennium circlet was about to choose a new guardian.


End file.
